Dragonball Z: Another Low Class
by animelover235
Summary: This story revolves around my oc, who is a saiyan. The story is about how was life being controlled by frieza and the plot do one day defeat him to avenge all the saiyans he has killed. Please R&R


Dragonball Z: Another Low Class

A/N: Hey there world this AnimeLover235!

This is my first ever fanfiction, so if there are any mistakes or what not give me a break I'm new at this ;).Anyway this story is going to be most in my oc's POV. I except positive criticism and I hope you enjoy this ficcie :) so without further ado

Disclaimer I do not own Dbz, only my oc

xxx Age 737 xxx

I was only six years old when it happened, the destruction of my home planet. No-one knew that this would be our last day on our planet, well except for this one low class saiyan named Bardock ,who warned us all that Lord Frieza was going to destroy our planet along with the whole saiyan race but we all laughed in his face and thought he was going crazy. We should've listen to him but this is a memory that I would like to forget.

xxx flashback xxx

I awoke groggily to the sound of my scouter beeping, on the top of the table beside my bed. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I picked the scouter up to see who was calling me at such an early hour, to my irritation it was non other than Raditz .

,"What to you want so early in the morning Raditz?" I asked abruptly.," Early in the morning? You idiot! it is already 11:40, you are supposed to be here in 20 minutes for our mission with Prince Vegeta and General Nappa!" He yelled furiously.," What is that today! I forgot all about it."

," Yes, know hurry up I don't want to be killed on my first mission with the prince for being late." Raditz said while looking very impatient.," Okay I'I be there soon." I said and ended the transmission

I quickly made my bed, brushed my teeth and put on my armour. I inspected myself in the mirror. I was like any normal saiyan child with short raven coloured hair and my body was quite muscular because of all the training I had gone through.

After inspecting myself I opened my room door and walked out , into the living room. My house was not very big ,the walls were dark red and there was hardly any furniture in the house but that's what who get on a low class saiyans salary.

As usual my parents weren't home, they were probably on a mission. There was absolutely no food in the fridge, so that means I had to go to the cafeteria before I meet up with Raditz. I walked out my house and immediately I was hit with the bright rays of Planet Vegeta's sun.

I shield my eyes from the bright rays and locked the door, of my house and quickly made my way to the cafeteria for a meal.

Planet Vegeta's sky was a very orange-red tinge, there was a horrible stench that wafted in the air and there was filth as far as the eye can see. This was where the low class saiyans live, we were the weakest of the saiyan race and thus lived in slums of Planet Vegeta.

As a fellow low class saiyan I personally didn't give a damn about the others, I was just worried about getting the hell out of here and achieve the power of a super elite saiyan. There is one good thing about being a low class saiyan and that is that we are no stranger to hard work , we might be weak but our saiyan spirit and pride are unmatched. I was brought out of my thoughts by the faint smell of food and knew I was close to my destination.

I arrived at the cafeteria shortly after, grabbed a tray of food and sat at a table where there was no one seated. While I was eating and enjoying my meal a saiyan called for our attention, the saiyan was Bardock Raditz's father he yelled out for all to hear ," All of you must leave planet Vegeta now because frieza plans to eradicate our entire race." While he said this all the saiyans in the room clutched the sides of their stomachs because they were laughing so hard. I should've heeded his warning but I was to busy thinking about the job that my, comrade Raditz got us. I walked out of the cafeteria and immediately went to the pod station where I saw Raditz ,Prince Vegeta and General Nappa waiting for me.

,"And just where have you been low class?" the prince asked abruptly. I immediately bowed and apologised ,"I am sorry for being late my prince, I just went for a meal before we left for our mission."

,"See to it that it does not happen again for this shall be the last time you ever make such a mistake ." Vegeta replied darkly. ,"Do you understand!" Vegeta yelled. I stood up from my crouching position and replied in an affirmative tone ,"Yes, my prince."

,"good." He said and went into his space pod, with Nappa entering his walked up beside me and said," Are you trying to get us killed on our first mission with the prince?" I was about to reply when we both heard a commanding voice ,"Hurry up you low class trash the sooner we leave the sooner we finish the mission!"

,"We should leave don't want to keep the prince waiting, he is already pissed at us." So Raditz and me bordered our pods. Suddenly a computerized voice started to speak," We shall leave Planet Vegeta shortly make sure you are comfortable for the duration of the trip." So I adjusted my seat and got to a position I was comfortable in, shortly after the countdown begun," In 5…4…3…2…1. We have successfully left Planet Vegeta's orbit you shall be sent into isolation for the duration of your journey." Just then gas started to fill the entire pod, that was the last thing I remember before unconsciousness overcame me

A/N hope all of you guys liked so please review and have a happy new year ;)


End file.
